In general, there are two ways to take paint from the paint barrel. One is that rosin water or water is added into the paint barrel which is bought originally so that the paint is adjusted to a desired concentration by means of the additive. Then, the user carries the paint barrel by one hand and holds a brush to stain and smear the paint by the other hand. The other one is that other container is provided and an appropriate amount of the paint bought is added into the container. Rosin water or water is also added into the container so that the paint is adjusted to a desired concentration. Then, the user carries or holds the container by one hand and holds a brush to stain and smear the paint by the other hand. However, there are the following drawbacks when the paint is smeared by any one of said two ways:
a. It is very inconvenient to carry a paint barrel or a container by one hand and smear the paint by the other hand. A preferred auxiliary device is not generally provided on a paint barrel or a container so that the user has to carry a paint barrel or a container by one hand and smear the paint by the other hand. Because the user must carry a paint barrel or a container with a large weight by one hand and frequently pay attention to toppling of the paint barrel and flowing of the paint out of the barrel, it is very inconvenient for the user to move, thereby resulting in the handicap of elbow. PA1 b. It is very strenuous for the user to carry a paint barrel or a container by one hand. The user has to carry a paint barrel or a container by one hand and the paint barrel or container together with the paint has a large weight so that the user bears a heavier load. PA1 c. It is dangerous for the user to operate by two hands. Because the user has to carry a paint barrel or a container by one hand and smear the paint by the other hand, the user can not place a hand on a ladder or wall when climbing to a high position by a ladder to work, thereby resulting in worry about safety. PA1 a. It is very convenient for the user to smear the paint only by a single hand without carrying a paint barrel or a container by the other hand. The supporting bar having a supporting portion and the strap provided on the barrel body make the barrel body suspend naturally in front of the user and the user can work only by a single hand, thereby resulting in convenience and flexibility when the user works. PA1 b. The above-mentioned design of suspension style can save effort. As described, the strap and the supporting bar cooperate with each other to cause the barrel body suspend naturally in front of the user. The way saves effort greatly to decrease the load which the user bears. PA1 c. It is very safe for the user to work only by a single hand. The user works only by a single hand without carrying a paint barrel or a container by the other hand so that the user can place a hand on ladder or wall to enhance safety when climbing to a high position by a ladder to work.
The invention provides an auxiliary device for a paint barrel to overcome these drawbacks in the prior art.